A Star is Born
by Gx624
Summary: Stitch found out a month and a day ago that Angel was pregnant. Now today is the day before it is due. But something bad happens. So anyways, its the 4th of July some baby experiments are in it. I just messed up this summary. LOL


A Star is Born

_Authors Note: Contains baby experiments!_

_To the story!_

This is Stitch. Today's date is July 4th, 2008. Since Angel has joined our family, we've gotten really close.

One month and one day ago, she came up to me and said, "Stitch…I'm pregnant." I was nervous. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know ANYTHING about being a dad. Finally, I said, "Okay. First, we need to buy a cradle, some bottles, some diapers, some pacifiers, OH! And we need to arrange the date for the baby shower, and we need to get some invitations to it, and…"

"Stitch, I JUST told you today! We don't need to have a shower yet!"

"Oh. Right. We need to talk to Jumba."

When we went to talk to Jumba, he was SUPER happy. He said he always wondered of our reproductive worked or not. But, this isn't the first time an experiment was born. Bonnie and Chopsuey have a little boy. He was the first baby. (Yeah, Bonnie and Chopsueyness!) His name is Alfy. He's about a month old. His fur is green with light blue on his tummy. He looks a lot like Chopsuey but he acts like his mom. He is a little rambunctious. He likes to get in to stuff and do a lot of stupid stunts. And Kixx and Tammy (She's an OC that is snobby and looks like Angel.) had a bratty little girl named Ashley. She has dark lavender fur and has light pink on her belly. She looks pretty much like Tammy. Also Sparky and Thundra had a little boy named Thunder. He's almost identical to Sparky! I call him his mini-me for fun. Anyways, back to the story…

To narrator's point of view

Angel sat outside on the picnic table waiting for the hot dogs to be done by Stitch. (Who is a WAY better cook than Pleakley.)

Her cravings are worse than usual since her due date was tomorrow. Alfy sat under the table, playing his Game Boy while hiding from Bonnie. "WHERE IS HE?! HE NEEDS TO TAKE HIS BATH!"

His voice was muffled from under the table, "NEVER!"

Angel laughed and said, "He's under here Bonnie."

Alfy pleaded, "NO! Please! I don't do this stuff to YOU!"

Lilo walked under the table and said, "But you haven't taken a bath in weeks! Also, you need to hurry because the fireworks are about to start!"

Alfy sighed and said, "OOOOOOkaay…"

He hurriedly ran inside the blue house, while dodging smacks from Bonnie.

The hotdogs sizzled on the barbeque grill while Stitch and Chopsuey chatted.

"What's up with these kids' theses days?"

"I don't know Chop, Angel's date is tomorrow."

Chopsuey laughed and said, "What are you expecting?"

Stitch shrugged and said, "I don't know. We want it to be a surprise. But I want a girl because if it is a boy, it would inherite my nature that I had originally. That's what Jumba said."

"Hopefully it won't be like Ashley over there." Chopsuey threw a glace at Ashley, who was checking her reflection in her toy mirror. Stitch laughed and then gathered the hot dogs on the serving plate and walked over to the table and sat them down.

Ashley whined, "I don't like my hot dogs burnt!"

Stitch looked at the hot dogs and glared. He said in his usual tone when he talks to Ashley, "WELL, their not ALL for you."

Angel whispered deeply to Stitch, "Stiiiitch, shut uuuup."

Stitch rolled his eyes and sat down. He held Angel's hand.

Alfy ran outside and once got of the porch; he sprinted and went head first into a mud puddle. Bonnie sighed deeply.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway."

Alfy stop rolling in the puddle and ran to the table. "YAAY! Hot dogs!" He jumped up ad down quickly and some of the mud on his face flew on Ashley's leg.

"Oh no! My beautiful leg! My fur is going to be stained by the poisoning mud and absorb into my blood stream! I think I'm going to faint…" She laid her hand light on to her head and started to fall backwards, but was caught by Tammy.

"Oh darling, it's just a drop of mud. Here, let me lick it off for you."

She rubbed her thumb on her tongue and wiped away the mud.

Lilo whispered to her self, "Beauty queen…"

Jumba said, "Who would like to say grace?"

Alfy shook his hand wildly and said," I WOULD, I WOULD, I WOULD!"

"Okay, go."

"Dear God thank you for this food, Amen."

Thunder opened his eyelids and said, "Well, that was quick!"

Alfy rolled his eyes and said," DUH! It's supposed to because God gave us food and he wants us to eat it!"

Every one laughed and began to eat.

Lilo sat on Nani's lap and Alfy huddled around Sparky and Thunder. Ashley sat in front of them. All of them watching closely for the first sign of sparks. The first burst of light filled them sky with red and pink. Alfy, Thunder, and Ashley 'ooed' and 'aaahhhed'. Angel watched and then felt wet. She gasped and shook Stitch.

"My water broke! It's supposed to be tomorrow!"

Stitch's eyes grew big. "Oh qweesta!"

"Stitch! Don't curse!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Stitch ran to Jumba while carried Angel. "Angel's water broke!"

"Breath deeply, 624."

"Ih." Angel squeezed Stitch's hand and took deep, steady breaths

"Come with me to the ship."

Jumba toke Angel out of Stitch's hands and walked inside the forest to the ship.

(2 hours later of painful contractions…)

"Yay! It's a girl!" Lilo shouted with joy. She and Alfy jumped, trying to get a closer look. Ashley didn't bother to look at all.

Due to her being premature, she was tiny. Just a little though. Her fur was identical to Stitch's and her looks were from Angel's.

Her eyes were a deep sapphire. She had tiny but long (compared to her full body length) antennas that curled a little. She had a big tuff of fur on her head, which almost covered her left eye. And she had another tuff on her chest. On her back, she only had one pattern, which was in a shape of a star, which Jumba called lucky. She had Angel's white 'v' on her chest.

Hot tears strolled down Stitch's face.

"She looks just like you."

"Yeah, what should we name her?"

"How about Star?"

"Hmmm…we could have that as the middle name."

"Oki taka."

"How about Delilah Star Pelikai?"

"Perfect! Delilah Star Pelikai!"

Stitch looked at Jumba. "What's her number?"

"Since she is a girl, she will have 624's number. But she will have 'Gx' in front, to identify that she is offspring."

The new born pup opened her eyes, looking at her father and mother.

"Hi there!" Stitch waved his have slowly at her. She reached out and grabbed his hand tightly. She raised her arm up , bringing Stitch into the air.

"Wow!" She can pick me up!"

Angel laughed tickling Delilah, causing her to drop Stitch, and his head hitting the floor.

"Ow!"

- - -

And that is how I got my screen name… and other stuff.

Send a review please!


End file.
